You Could Call It Deja Vu
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: On hold. The Inuyasha Gang enters the Naruto world because of Sesshomaru's hunt to find the one who betrayed him many years ago. summary sucks, please read.


**A/N:** Hi! I got another story for you. I had a dream and I was like hey! Why not write it for Fanfiction? I watched Inuyasha before I went to bed that's why I dreamed about it.

* * *

**Note:** **READ THIS! THE FIRST NOTE IS ALWAYS IMPORTANT!** This is a cross over; with Inuyasha in the Naruto world! YAY! Also I know that Only Inuyasha and Kagome can cross through the well but guess what? TOO BAD IT'S MY STORY! Also, Kyuubi is somewhat evil but his reason for attacking has changed ok? Yes Naruto knows who his father is ok? Leave it at that. Thank you for your time.

**Note 2:** This is as if past episode 3 of Shippuden never happened. But Sasuke is trained by Orochiamru, and Sai was actually on the team.

* * *

**Warning:** The story line has been fucked up! –smiles- ON PURPOSE!

**Disclaimer:** …let me see…Am I rich? NO!

STORY!!!

* * *

**You Could Call It Deja Vu **

**Prolog**

Uzamaki, Naruto is my name at seventeen years of age. I am a Jounin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves of Fire Country. I am the vessel for the nine tailed fox; Kyuubi.

I am on a three-man team called Team Kakashi. We are made up of Hatake, Kakashi; our leader also a Jounin, age thirty-one. Haruno, Sakura, also ranked a Jounin; age seventeen, she is our medical ninja; trained under the fifth Hokage. Then there is myself. We used to have another member but he betrayed us and now he is under ANBU surveillance.

It is summer in the Hidden Village; Team Kakashi has a group lunch once a week to keep in touch with each other for we do not commute outside of our missions.

Sakura is always busy training physically and in her medical field to become the best there is. She is probably as good as Shizune; the fifth's assistant.

Kakashi is always off doing one thing or another so we never see him. I miss him.

As for me, I'm more or less training by myself creating Jutsu or continuing the process of slowly merging with Kyuubi. Yes, I am merging with the demon inside me. I was told it would happen so why not get a head start?

On this very summer day; when team Kakashi is at the Ramen bar having their weekly meeting; an attack happens. All of a sudden The Hokage orders everyone to go to the battlefield; to fight. It is probably one of those events where history repeats itself.

**End Prolog**

* * *

**Chapter One: Attack**

All ninjas above the rank of a genin were required to fight. So when Kakashi told us we had to leave that moment, we complied.

As we ran out of the Ichiraku Ramen bar and down the street to the battlefield. The closer we got, the more of our enemy we saw.

In the middle of the forestation; towered a giant pure white demon dog. It had fluffy ears, a blue moon crest in the middle of its for-head and red eyes. The demon dog's giant paws and tail had made a large clearing; the trees flattened onto the ground.

When we finally reached the area we see our fellow ninja surrounding the demon preparing to fight, Kakashi look as if he'd seen it before. I look up at the demon and see it's brilliant white and sharp teeth was dripping with saliva. Honestly, it is terrifying.

My stomach feels warm and I hear a deep demonic voice in my head. It is Kyuubi.

"_**Kit, I know this demon. Be cautious, for the sake of our lives."**_

"_**Kyuubi, who is he?"**_

"_**He is known as Lord Sesshomaru as he calls himself. He normally does not release his animal form."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Most pureblooded demons have both a human like form and this animal form. I do as well."**_

"_**Right, do you have any idea as to why he would be attacking?"**_

"_**No, he finds it bellow himself to have anything to do with humans. When I attacked I was searching for something, then your father had to attack me. I never meant to kill so many people; remember?"**_

"_**Yes, I know, now what do we do about this guy?"**_

"_**If I remember correctly, Sesshomaru has a younger half brother, who is a half demon with no animal form. Last I knew they hated each other and the younger brother will show up to attack eventually because of that."**_

"_**Ok, anything else until that time?"**_

"_**I'll lend you my power until then."**_

"_**Thanks Kyuu."**_

"_**Whatever brat."**_

When I open my eyes I see my body glowing red and my hands are clawed and I'm sure my facial features have changed as well. I feel the power surging through my body; my power has tripled. I turn to my teammates.

"I'm going to fight him."

They both nod in understanding. Sakura hugs me quickly and runs to heal some of the wounded ninja. Kakashi places a hand on my shoulder and goes to assist some ninja with setting up a trap.

The demon lets out a loud terrifying growl, which sends shivers down my spine, but I know that I must defend my people from another demons attack. I do want to become Hokage and protect these people; I want them to look to me with the respect and trust of a leader. I have fear, but I am not consumed by it, I am brave.

I launch my body up into the air in front of the demon. It looks at me and lunges at me with speed, I spin my body around and give a demon-powered kick to his lower jaw and his head jerks backward. The demon snarls at me and snaps his jaws at me; I move back quickly and land one of the tall trees he hadn't knocked down; yet.

Yet again I lung forward at the demon as he swipes down the tree. I am able to jam three of my kunai into the side of his snout and drag it along for a good six feet. He howls in pain and shakes me off I fall on my feet underneath the demon, his blood rains down for a few moments and stops.

I run underneath him and jump high and land on his back then drawn my katana; charging him to impale it into his skull. I am thrown off though and I hit the ground hard, he slams one of his paws onto my body, forcing me into a crater, my body is being crushed. I feel my power level raise; Kyuubi is after all the most powerful demon in existence. With this new power, I am able to lift the heavy paw and escape from my slow death.

I hear screams for my to continue to fight from the other ninja. They must be watching, this makes me more confident. They need me to protect them; I've noticed that over the years fewer and fewer people hated me. More and more accepted me, it started during the Chuunin exams when we were twelve; when Sasuke was still with us.

I re-sheath the blade and jump back into the trees and perform kage bushin; one clone appears and we begin to create my Super Kyuubi powered Rasengan. I only have two shots at this though, or my charka will be drained, so I better limit it to one shot.

I pour as much power into this Rasengan and my clone disappears, I charge as fast as possible praying that this will work. I reach the huge demon and impale his chest with the Rasengan, he there is a huge burst of power and He flies backward into the forestation. I land on the ground slightly out of breath, that move took so much out of me.

"_**Well Done Kit."**_

"_**Thanks for the help Kyuubi."**_

There is cheering, I see some of my friends and others that I don't know screaming in joy. The demon has been stopped, I hope. I turn to see the trail of knocked down trees and at the dog demon, the body is slowly transforming into a smaller form.

Moments later I cant see anything and then this new form is charging at me with a large blade drawn. He is three yards before me and I am a little to out of breath to move so soon. I squeeze my eyes shut, and raise my arms to block.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY IDIOT!"

Something pushes hard against my right side but I don't fall and there is a loud clash of metal. I open my eyes.

There is a tall person in front of me in red kimono and haori; they have long white hair and dog-ears on top of their head. They have this ridiculously large fang like sword they are using to block the blade of the much taller man in front of him.

The taller man aka Lord Sesshomaru has long silky silver hair and the same blue moon crest on his for-head, in a beautiful kimono and haori outfit, I wonder what that fluffy thing is on his shoulder.

"Stand aside little brother."

"Shut up Sesshomaru. What the hell are you doing here you bastard?"

I am surprised when the shorter man is repelled back when Sesshomaru pushes him away with his own sword. I jump out of the way and he almost falls to the ground.

"This Sesshomaru was attacked, little brother. Why should this Sesshomaru not defend himself?"

What the hell? This guy is so vain to refer to himself in the third person. I don't know anyone who does that.

The next thing I know I hear someone yell; sit. The one in red face plants the ground.

"K-Ka-go-me… Why'd you do that?" The red one struggles to his feet.

At some point Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka joined me and watched at the event unfolding. My body slowly going back to it's normal form, I stop glowing red.

A girl in a green and whiter sailor suit approaches wearing an unhappy face. A tall girl with a giant boomerang in hand follows with a young mad dressed like a monk. There is a two-tailed cat on boomerang girl's shoulder. A little fox boy walking beside them. What an odd group.

"Inuyasha! I told you to stop fighting! When will you grown up?"

All of a sudden this; Inuyasha jumps up and begins yelling at the girl dubbed Kagome.

"Well he attacked innocent people!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T FIGHT WITH YOUR BROTHER!"

"What do you know!?"

The girl glares at him, as if she knows she can win.

"Don't make me say IT."

Inuyasha blanches and puts his hands up defensively while backing up.

"C-come on Kagome I didn't do anything!"

He then hides behind his brother.

"Jerk."

With that she storms away walking in through the group of people that followed her. They clear out of the way.

"Inuyasha, must you always be so horrible with the ladies? Kagome does have feelings you know."

"Shut up you lecherous monk!"

"Miroku is right, you should apologize; she is just looking out for your best interests. Now before you complain I think we have some explaining to do to these villagers."

They all turn to look at us. Inuyasha turns his nose up.

"I don't have to explain anything, it's Sesshomaru's fault."

I roll my eyes.

"How mature, blaming others for your own faults."

I fold my arms across my chest and stare at him with a straight face. He glares.

"What did you say punk!?"

"_**This guy is so troublesome, now I remember why Sesshomaru hates him."**_

"_**Really. He annoys me as well."**_

"_**You used to be like him as well."**_

"_**I grew out of that though, he has to be a lot older though so he should have matured."**_

"_**Unlikely."**_

"_**Duh."**_

I accidentally forgot to subdue the power of the Kyuubi like I normally do when I am talking to him. Automatically, I force it down so that it cannot be sensed as easily.

"I asked you a question!" Inuyasha yells, again.

"I wasn't listening." I reply coolly.

"Obviously!"

"Quiet little brother, even the human knows not to listen to a half breed like yourself." Sesshomaru intervenes.

"What did you say!?"

Kakashi steps up and I look at him, he has a kunai drawn. I look behind us and the rest of the ninja are prepared to fight. Neji, Lee, and TenTen are hiding in the trees ready for a surprise attack.

"What are you people doing here?"

Sesshomaru speaks.

"This Sesshomaru has been looking for the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. It seems that This Sesshomaru no longer has to search, for he is before me."

I swear, everyone just like stared at me. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the little fox boy stared so hard their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"What do you want with Kyuubi?" Kakashi asks.

"To kill him, for his treachery."

"_**Running would be smart kit."**_

I disappear faster than anyone could imagine. I've learned that Kyuubi is right 99 percent of the time. Also, I enjoy living, I could never take those guys on all at once at my level.

* * *

**-§TBC§-**

**A/N:** Like the first chapter? I did, well. Vote for the pairings out of the ones I am listing here: (You can pick more than one.)

-Sesshomaru X Kagome

-Inuyasha X Kagome

-Naruto X Sasuke

-Miroku X Sango

-Kakashi X Iruka

-Itachi X Naruto

-Itachi X Sasuke

-Kisame X Itachi

-Orochimaru X Sasuke

-Naruto X Sakura

-Sasuke X Ino

-Other

Thank you, for reading, I love you guys so much!

**REVIEW IT TAKES 60 SECONDS!**


End file.
